


Art for weatherfeathers's MRBB story

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of art for weatherfeathers's MRBB story *The link to which will come a little while later*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for weatherfeathers's MRBB story

**Author's Note:**

> [weatherfeather](http://weatherfeather.livejournal.com/) , thank you for choosing my art to write a story for. I couldn't resist adding more. I hope I have done justice to your story.  
> [Original Prompt](http://i.imgur.com/VJA2NYO.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Loud claps for the mods [witchyemerald](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/) and [chosenfire28](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/)  for your awesome work. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity.  
> Warning: Spoilers for the actual story.
> 
> The colours look drastically different on different screens. I worked on a true colour enabled one and am quite disappointed with how it looks on other screens. I am sorry.

**Morgana Trying to Contact Arthur and Merlin**

[ ](http://imgur.com/b4dhdu5)

 

 **The magic to call Arthur and Merlin** ([ref](http://i1.cdnds.net/12/48/618x386/cult_merlin_s05_e09_1.jpg) )

 

**Arthur and Merlin searching through the caves**

[ ](http://imgur.com/CQSyaXJ)

 

 

**The Magical blindfold**

 

 

**Merlin wearing the blindfold**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the different styles for one story. I don't have access to my Wacom tablet that I had while drawing Morgana. (arghhh!)
> 
> Again I don't know how the colours look to you. When I checked they looked different in different monitors. The monitor I worked with showed the colours I wanted (obviously), but in the other one, Morgana's skin was too pink and the cave one looked rather dull (it really didn't when I was working on it) :( I hope it looks okay to you. 
> 
> The images I used for the Merlin and Arthur photo manips are thanks to farfaraway site. The caves are some random google images that I forgot to note down the url of. (sorry)  
> The creepy guys are the guys from Chelsea's Stamford Bridge photos? I have no knowledge of or association with them; don't arrest me.  
> Also I 'borrowed' the baddie from Arrow. DC fandom, please forgive me.


End file.
